Field of the Invention
The present disclosure generally relates to software development, and more particularly, to a method and system for deploying development environments upon which to test and develop software applications.
Related Art
Software applications, and particularly, software applications utilized by large businesses and other organizations, which may require high availability and responsiveness, are often developed and tested in environments which closely emulate the environments in which these software applications will be eventually deployed in production. Thus, for example, a development environment for a web-based application may include a web server, one or more database servers, application frameworks, and other components, to emulate a real-world situation in which the application will eventually be deployed.
Creating and managing development environments, however, can be a tedious process. Some steps, or indeed the entire process, may be performed manually. Even when some portions are automated, certain steps may require manual intervention, and errors occur frequently and must be remedied. Organizations may assign administration of development environments to certain employees, but if development occurs rapidly and often within the organization, setting up new development environments or activating changes to existing development environments are bottlenecked by limited resources. Until a development environment is provisioned, a developer cannot start working on a given application.
Thus, there is a need for an improved method and system for deploying development environments.
Embodiments of the present disclosure and their advantages are best understood by referring to the detailed description that follows. It should be appreciated that like reference numerals are used to identify like elements illustrated in one or more of the figures, wherein showings therein are for purposes of illustrating embodiments of the present disclosure and not for purposes of limiting the same.